Jude Harrison/Abilities
Abilities & Powers : In the PAL Elite Four, Jude is also master of unarmed combat, being able to fight using his bare hands. He relies on a martial art focused on snapping or twisting the opponent's neck quickly and silently and is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, able to deliver several quick staggering blows and then knock back his opponents a distance either by punching or kicking. He is the best in terms of strength and one of the physically strongest among the five of them, and also one of the most durable ones. Along with his abilities, it makes Jude a very powerful opponent. As a Sea Hunter, Jude has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath or using his ability. Because of the natures of his abilities, Amethyst may have considered him as one of her biggest threats in Season 1. Physical Enhancements Jude has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Despite this, he has greater strength than most of the PAL Elites. Psychic Abilities Telepathy- Jude can communicate with the other Elites via this, and this also gives him a second way to mentally communicate with Pokémon and command them without speaking (he can also communicate with Pokémon via aura like all Elites). He is also seen to have a honed sense of empathy towards Pokémon like everybody else. Aura Abilities Night Vision- Jude has the ability to see in darkness, and even deepest darkest recesses can be seen as if it was daytime. Underwater breathing- Jude is able to breathe normally whilst submerged in water. Hydrolocomotion: This ability allows Jude to walk on the surface of any body of water as easily as he could on solid ground. Water Manipulation- Jude is able to create, shape and manipulate water, and other liquids if he can (though he cannot conjure the said liquid. He can also use this to manipulate lava as lava is molten fire (unlike Ash, he cannot create it). He is able to manipulate water in various shapes or forms such as summoning aqua needles to impale an opponent from below, drowning an opponent by forming a bubble around their heads, release a ball of water from his mouth as a projectile, create water spears to kill an enemy, throw water spheres at his enemies, and even create tsunamis if necessary. Jude can also manipulate the temperature of liquid with this ability, with the ranges being from 1 to 100 degree Celsius (He cannot freeze the water). Bubble Manipulation: A sub set of Water Manipulation. Jude can create bubbles that can explode into powder to temporarily blind an opponent, creating a bubble dome to protect himself or his allies from attacks and use it as a trampoline to save someone from falling splat to the ground. He can also add acid to his bubbles that would burn the opponent when popped. He can also produce bubbles that create a sticky slime when popped to trap an opponent, or exploding bubbles that he can detonate himself, or let the opponent have the slightest contact with it. However, in order to perform this technique, Jude needs a Bubble Pipe. Dark Manipulation- Jude can manipulate darkness. For instance, he can make use of it to conjure up a round mirror which bounces attacks back away from the user back to the caster or absorb attacking aura abilities, and send it back to the person if needed. He can also absorb lights and plunge a room into total darkness even if it is in an afternoon. He can prevent even the brightest of lights from penetrating the room, and any light source used is automatically dissipated. Shadow Manipulation- A subset of Dark Manipulation. Jude can create, shape and manipulate and shadows. He can channel darkness to a variety of effects, such as hiding into a target's shadow. He can also choose to become one with it, and even establishing control over the victim's mind and body. The victim would temporarily stunned and can serve as a human shield should he choose to become one with the target's shadow. He can even talk through the victim with this technique. This also prevents detection from other aura users. Jude can also control people that he captured via the shadows, and force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing the commands on the shadow. He can also infuse his aura inside a weapon to imitate this technique, and use shadows to grab objects and pull them in. Jude can also use his shadows to strangle someone. Corrosive Mist: Jude creates a cloud of mist which he releases from his mouth. This mist contains a powerful acidic property, capable of melting anything, including bodies, and aura defenses, such as Amethyst's barrier. Jude can adjust the pH level of the mist to safer levels if needed. Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, the user seems to be immune to it, as Jude used it in an enclosed area without endangering himself. Winding Strength: This ability increases the strength of his punches. When Jude winds his arm in a clockwise direction, his aura increases in his fist with every rotation. Special Ability Jude's Special Ability allows him to create clones made out of shadows. These clones can be used by him to either distract foes, take hits for him, or hide himself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. The clones are able to use aura abilities as his aura is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power and they appear to propel him in whatever direction he chooses. He can use Dust to make the clones copy an element, with additional effects depending on the Dust type he used. Weapons '''Bubble Pipe: '''This bubble pipe was used by Jude to perform his Bubble Manipulation. It's golden in colour and bent in the middle. It can create bubbles for many different purposes and could also be used as a melee weapon as it is very sturdy. It is extremely hard to break this Bubble Pipe and due to the material, Jude can kill by whacking someone over the head with it. '''Trident: '''One of his main weapons that can be used both as a weapon and for spear fishing. In addition to being able to stab opponents quickly, he can use prongs on a trident can be used to trap other weapons and deflect them away from him. He had a button on a cuff link that when pressed would return to his hand instantly should he throw the trident. '''Camera Copies: '''This weapon consisted of a camera that is hidden in a box. The weapon is capable of creating solid glowing copies of any weapon Jude has photographed, which he can then use in battle and adapt according to his style. Every time he uses one of the weapons he copied he would lose it, though it can last for up to several hours. However, if he changes the weapon copy, he would prematurely lose the copy he had switched out.